vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Garnet Til Alexandros XVII
] Summary Garnet is one of the main protagonist's of Final Fantasy IX and Zidane's love interest. She is the princess to the throne of Alexandria. Due to the change of her mother's personality, Queen Brahne, she requests to leave Alexandria with Zidane Tribal to Lindbulm. She would play a crucial part in the war with Lindbulm and Alexandria, as both heir to the throne of Alexandria and the adopted niece to Cid Fabool IX of Lindbulm. Later, she is revealed to be the one of the last survivor's of the summoner tribe of Madain Sari, a tribe so powerful that Garland feared them to the point of wiping them out to near extinction. Well versed with summoning magic, white magic and is level headed, Garnet proved her resourcefulness time and time again. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 5-A Name: Sarah (Her birth name), Garnet Till Alexandros XVII (The name she currently goes by), Dagger (Her alias) Origin: Final Fantasy IX Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Summoner (A race of humans gifted with the ability of summoning magic), White Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction (Able to harm Ghosts), Healing (Mid-Low on the Regeneration scale), Information Analysis via Scan, Statistics Amplification via Might, Protect, Concentrate, Trance and Shell, Mind Manipulation via Berserk and Confuse, Resurrection via Life and Auto-Life, Size Manipulation via Mini, Attack Reflection via Reflect and Auto-Reflect, Darkness Manipulation, (Can blind her foes with Blind as well deal darkness damage with Ark), Flight via Auto-Float and Float, Summoning, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Ice, Fire, Water and Lightning variety via Shiva, Ifrit, Leviathan, and Ramuh respectively), Air Manipulation and Death Manipulation via Odin, Energy Projection via Bahamut, Resistance to Extreme Temperatures, Sleep Manipulation via Insomniac, Poison Manipulation via Antibody, Time Stop via Locomotion, Petrification via Jelly, Resistance to Power Nullification via Loudmouth (Prevents others from preventing her from vocally casting spells), and Mind Manipulation via Clearheaded, Power Nullification via Silence (Nullifies the target's ability to use spells) and can also nullify Attack Reflection Attack Potency: At least Dwarf Star level (Garland himself feared the power of Eidolons would be a threat to Terra itself, and he did this. This was proven partially true when Garnet and the rest of the party defeated Garland. She killed the Water Guardian as well fought Kuja and defeated Necron with the help of her party. Trance further boosts her power, she can also cast multiple summons in Trance), Odin and Mini ignore durability. Speed: Relativistic+ (Comparable to Zidane Tribal and Ark, who can fly at such speeds) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Dwarf Star Class (With summons) Durability: At least Dwarf Star level (Survived blows from Necron, Kuja, and Deathguise) Stamina: Very high (Has survived in fights with god like beings) Range: Standard melee range. Planetary with spells and summons. Standard Equipment: Staves Intelligence: Gifted, Tot stated she was always an inquisitive child. She mastered white magic fairly early in her life. She is capable of summoning even when previous summoners sealed these summons in statues, indicating she is beyond many in the summoner tribe in raw ability. Weaknesses: She has a limited supply of mana that allows her to summon and use magic, although this is exaggerated in game. Feats: * Fought Kuja and defeated Necron with her party. * Defeated the Water Guardian with Eiko. Notable Attacks/Techniques: White Magic: *'Cure, Cura and Curaga:' Healing spells that cure either herself, the party or even the enemy if she so chooses. This also damages undead monsters. *'Life:' Can revive herself as well as one hit kill undead monsters. *'Stona:' Cures petrification. *'Panacea:' Cures venom and poison. *'Shell:' Raises her defense against magical attacks. *'Protect:' Raises her defense against physical attacks. *'Mini:' Allows her to transmute an enemy into a minature version of themselves, greatly reducing their power. *'Reflect:' Allows her to reflect back magical skills. *'Confuse:' Allows her to create confusion in an enemy. In this confusion, the enemy can attack allies, attack themselves or attack their intended target. *'Berserk:' Allows her to berserk her opponent. In this state, the enemy will only use physical attacks, albeit stronger then normal. *'Silence:' Allows her to nullify the powers of one/multiple targets. In this state, they cannot cast magic or use activated skills. *'Float:' Allows her to float above the ground, avoiding earth based damage. Eidolons: *'Shiva:' Deals ice damage to multiple enemies. *'Ifrit:' Deals fire damage to multiple enemies. *'Ramuh:' Deals lightning damage to multiple enemies. *'Atomos:' Deals partial damage to multiple enemies, often ignoring physical defense. Cannot 'kill' a target. *'Odin:' Inflicts instant death to multiple enemies, bypassing durability. Can also deal wind damage if Garnet chooses via Odin's sword ability. *'Leviathan:' Inflicts water damage to multiple enemies. This summon in particular was so powerful it was previously sealed by the Summoner Tribe. *'Bahamut:' Inflicts non-elemental damage to multiple enemies. This summon in particular damaged Base Kuja slightly. *'Ark:' Deals darkness damage to multiple enemies. This summon is capable of destroying the planet casually with his power, as well as being the fastest ability in the verse. Gallery File:Garnet_Trance.png|Garnet Trance state. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Princesses Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Flight Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Element Users Category:Energy Users Category:Final Fantasy IX Category:Queens Category:Healers Category:Information Users Category:Death Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 5